A Boy Named Michael Schmidt
by Datgirl45
Summary: What lead the FNaF 4 kid to rip off Foxy's head? Just a little one-shot I came up with. Read at your own risk.


**AN: I got the idea for this with the whole 'It's a dream' theory that surfaced during a GTLive episode. That got me thinking, what made that kid rip off Foxy's head? Where do all those names come from (Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, etc.)? So I wrote this! Enjoy or scroll down to leave me a negative review!**

 _BANG!_

Michael Schmidt woke up with a start. Without hesitation, the eight year old leapt out of bed, placed Golden Freddy, his teddy bear, on his bedside table, put on his fluffy slippers, slipped on his dressing gown and ran over to his step-brother's room, where he suspected the noise came from.

To say that Mike Schmidt cared about his family was an understatement, he lived for them. The poor kid always gave, but he never received anything back. His step-brother, Jeremy, always took advantage of him and his step-sister, Andrea, at least tried to help but always gave up in the end.

Mike wished that his father stayed with his mother, but instead he fled when he found out Mike was going to be born. His mother had been through thick and thin, working to the bone to support her Mike, and he should've been happier for her. She had met the guy of her dreams and now was happily married. He had a new brother and sister who weren't like the evil step siblings in the fairy tales. Mike had a big new family and a new house, but yet he felt so minuscule. So insignificant...

"Jeremy? Are you alright?" Mike cracked open the door and stepped into the room. He flicked on the light. No one was there. Jeremy's bed was empty, his bed surprisingly made. Not one sign of life inhabited his bedroom. Scared, Mike felt a shiver go up his spine and looked down as he stepped over all the toys and clothes Jeremy had carelessly strewn over the floor. Jeremy Leonard Fitzgerald was not known for his tidiness. Mike peeked under Jeremy's bed.

Nothing was there, thank goodness, but month old chocolate bar wrappers and Jeremy's dirty laundry. Like usual.

Mike then decided to take a peek in Jeremy's closet, which was already full to the brim with anything that Jeremy decided to hide from his father, or Mike's mother. He doubted Jeremy was in there, since you could barely fit an ant in there.

But, Mike was proven wrong. As soon as Mike did so much as crack open the door, a red object lunged at him gripping his shoulders and pinning Mike to the floor. He started to cry, trails of tears running down his face. He wailed and called out for his mother, though he knew she wouldn't come.

The red object, someone wearing a Foxy mask, started laughing uncontrollably. He laughed and cackled, crying from tears of laughter. He sounded all too familiar to Mike, but before he could tell him off for being jerk, Mr Fitzgerald beat him to it.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald, what on Earth are you doing young man?" Jeremy's father stood at the bedroom door half-asleep, though looking stern as usual.

Jeremy stopped laughing and took off the Foxy mask, "Mike and I were just practising wrestling. Like they do on TV," he added hastily.

Mr Fitzgerald, though quite easy to lie to, looked unconvinced, "Wrestling? At three am?"

Jeremy gulped, "Uh yeah, Karen doesn't let us do it during the day." Karen was Mike's mother. She worked the night shift at the psychiatric ward in the local hospital as a nurse which meant she spent half the day sleeping and the other half hogging the TV.

"Then why are you wearing a fox mask?"

"Oh, um my Foxy mask?" Jeremy who was now standing held it up and looked at it. "I guess it's just random."

"What's happening?" A twelve year old girl wearing a pink dressing gown with the same wavy dark brown hair like Jeremy yawned.

"Go back to bed Andrea, this doesn't concern you."

Andrea Fitzgerald looked at both Jeremy and Mike. "Are you still scaring Mike with that stupid mask Jeremy?"

Mr Fitzgerald folded his arms and sternly told Jeremy, "We'll deal with this tomorrow."

After Mr Fitzgerald left and Andrea closed the door behind them, Jeremy helped Mike up, who wasn't crying anymore, but still sniffling and lead him to his room. Mike flicked the lamp on and, on request, Jeremy made sure that there weren't any monsters hiding in Mike's closet and lurking underneath his bed.

"Goodnight Mikey, uh, sorry about the whole Foxy thing I guess." Jeremy turned off the lamp on Mike's bedside table and softly closed the door as he walked out.

As soon as Jeremy left, Mike hopped out of bed again, flicked on the lamp, grabbed a pair of scissors and went over to a pile of plushies in the corner of his room. He placed Bonnie, Freddy and Chica aside and grabbed a red fox wearing pirate attire. Foxy the Pirate Fox. He cut off Foxy's head and stuffed it into his paper bin.

For the rest of the night, Mike lay in bed looking at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, wishing that he could never see Foxy again.


End file.
